Neck-straps for carrying various items, such as cameras and binoculars, have existed for many years. However, one frequent drawback to the use of such neck-straps is undesired motion of the article relative the user's body. This undesired motion takes several forms, such as bouncing, swinging or swaying, and is especially pronounced when the user is in motion, such as during brisk walking, biking or running, or traversing a difficult path, such as during hiking or rock climbing. Such motion can also disrupt the user's balance, which can be dangerous. Even when sedentary, user's tend to assume positions and postures which allow the article to dangle and become a nuisance, such as while reclining or bending over to tie one's shoes. Avoiding such undesired motion by maintaining a grip on the article with one's hand prevents keeping both hands free for other tasks.
Not only is such undesired motion uncomfortable, distracting and awkward, it can also lead to damage of the article worn about the user's neck. For example, a swaying camera worn about a user's neck can strike nearby objects, such as the handlebars of a bicycle, rock formations while hiking, or chairs when tying one's shoes. Such impacts can lead to significant and costly damage to expensive and delicate articles like cameras and binoculars. Such impacts can also cause damage to other objects, such as glass windows.
At the same time, however, it is generally considered necessary and helpful to have such suspended articles instantly and conveniently available for their intended use.